The Forgotten Warrior
by gurshu12
Summary: The Fenril Knights are the proud guards of the royal family. This is a story from one of them, a warrior named Martin. (WA:1) (R/R)


The Recruit  
  
I opened the two grand oak doors with much effort, a cold powerful whisp of wind pushing against it. Successfully, the doors creaked opened and I walked outside. Instantly I was battered by chilling winds and snow that felt like daggers. Slowly, I draped my cloak over my face and stepped out into the night. I made my way across the second balcony of this stone castle, out on the edge of the walls, overlooking the artic tundra. Though I couldn't see far, I could tell something was comming. Looking down I found myself gazing at the two torches that dimly lit the front gate, to see a huge moving object slowly make its way into the castle walls. Through the howling winds I heard faint footsteps behind me. Almost as instinct I reached for the hilt of my sword and spun around, only to see a femine figure standing before me. Her voice was normal yet was able to go over the howling winds. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
I eased my hand and sighed. "I should be asking you that, Elmina."  
  
She casually made her way to the wall's edge and looked up at me. "I asked you first."  
  
"Heh, fine. I came out for a little fresh air, looks like I got a little more than I bargained for... Tell me, do you know what is going on down at the gates?"  
  
Elmina brushed her hair back and started walking towards the opened doors. "Lets go, I'll tell you on the way."  
  
We made our way down the stone steps, every so often we'd pass a torch hanging on the wall, its' shadow dancing on the walls. Finally we got to the bottom and walked down a long hallway, she then continued to talk. "There's a new recruit supposivly. I'm not sure exactly where he is from, but they say he is from the far west."  
  
"Tch, aren't we all?"  
  
Elmina kept silent as we continued down the stone pathways, passing servants as we sped by. "The King wants us to meet in the grand hall, let's hurry."  
  
"Well, whats the new guy's name?"  
  
Suddenly a deep voice emitted from a branching hallway to our right. "Garrett Stampede."  
  
I stopped and looked, an older man with dark hair stepped out into the hallway. He was clad in the higher class Fenril armour and wore a Chief Scabbard on his right side. I gave him the Fenril Knight's salute. "Chief."  
  
Chief Coldbird was one of the eldest of the Fenril Knights and made his way to the rank of Cheif Knight. He was a master at the Fast Draw technique, a skill similar to Quick Draw gun technique, but used rather with a sword. He saluted, and I drew the cloak away from my face.  
  
"Chief, why must the Fenril Knights need a new recruit? We have enough men as it is."  
  
"Because, Martin. The King needs protectors, and to support our strength more people will be nessecary. This man I've heard is quite the swordsman, he will be a dire aid to the King and the royal family."  
  
"And if he screws up?"  
  
"No Fenril Knight ever 'screws up' Martin. The King has already ordered Commander Ryan Ragnarok toguide him in the ways of our knighthood."  
  
I let out a sigh and the Chief patted my shoulder. "You rarely are nice to new recruits, lighten up on this one. He has potential and I have seen it for myself. Besides, have my words ever let you down the wrong path?"  
  
I smiled a little bit and looked up at him.  
  
"Well there was that one time in the pub... And the other day when you--"  
  
Elmina approached and beckoned us. "Com'on you two, or we'll be late for the ceremony."  
  
The grand hall was no doubt less 'grand' than it seems. All in rows stood the few Fenril Knights in the gigantic hallway, a red carpet leading from the entrance to the end of the steps where the King stood, clothed in royal robes and holding the knighting sword. The Chief held my shoulder for a moment and whispered, "come to the dining hall after the ceremony is over."   
  
He made his way to the front and stood next to the King, both of them whispering something among one another. A gave out a sigh and followed Elmina through the grand hall, both of us standing on opposite sides of the carpet. Standing next to me was Siev, another fellow Knight. He not too long ago was also fresh, but was quickly adapted to the ways of the Fenril Knights. He edged closer and murmered, "Yo...whats all the commotion about?"  
  
"A new recruit."  
  
"Ah, I thought so. So who is it, do you know?"  
  
"Some guy named Garrett Stampede. He's supposivly an impressive swordsman from the west."  
  
The entrance doors opened, and we all stood at attention, facing forward. I heard faint footsteps slowly making their way across the red carpet. The corner of my eye caught two royal guards holding halberds slowly walking down the carpet, behind them was the man. As they made their way forward I was able to get more detail. He had dark blonde hair that was medium in length, he stood almost six feet tall and was clothed in travelers gear, though I couldn't see his face real well. He passed Elmina, and both turned heads almost instantly for a quick glance, yet they both snapped back forward. When he approached the King, he kneeled down before him respectivly and bowed his head. The King nodded, and began his sacred Fenril ritual. "To protect the royal family and each other at all times. This is the title of a Fenril Knight. Your sword shall never cast down on the innocent, and only used to fight the enemy of the King. Do you swear on the behalf of your life, that you would and will sacrifice yourself for the name of the King and the royal family, that you will use your powers for nothing but the name of good and of the Fenril Knights?"  
  
Garrett hesitated, then quietly yet cleary said, "Yes, I will sacrifice myself for the name of the royal family, and vow to only use my powers for nothing but the name of good and of the Fenril Knights."  
  
The King then rose his sword and placed it upon Garrett's shoulder. "Then I dub thee, Sir Garrett Van Burace Stampede. Royal soldier of the Fenril Knights." In the respective fashion, we all drew our swords and pointed them forward in the air. All at once the fellow Fenril Knights shouted: "Hail!", and the ceremony was over. The new recruit was now a proud Fenril Knight. 


End file.
